Doug's Behind the Wheel
Episode information= Doug's Behind the Wheel is the second part of the sixth episode of the third season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Characters *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Patti Mayonnaise *Judy Funnie *Theda Funnie *Beebe Bluff *Jane Tomlinson Synopsis Judy is getting her license, and Doug tells Patti that she'll take them to the opening of an amusement park, Bumper Car Mania. But Judy fails her test when she can't parallel park, and Doug must help her pass any way he can so he can get that ride from Judy. Recap Intro While riding the school bus, Doug hears Beebe and Patti talking about the grand opening of Bumper Car Mania, a ride at the amusement park. Beebe says that she can't go, so Doug asks Patti if he can take her instead since Judy would be taking her driver's test and can drive Doug and Patti at the amusement park. Doug's imagination: Doug and Patti are sitting together in the back of a limousine, with Judy as the chauffeur. As Judy sings, Doug hits the switch to raise a glass window between the front and back seats and offers Patti a mug of root beer, giving cheers to them and Judy's driver's license. It is later revealed that the car she is driving is an elaborate bumper car, which bumps into the other bumper cars. Main Episode When Doug arrives back at the house, he contrives a way to convince Judy to drive him and Patti to the amusement park. When Judy arrives, she says that she has decided not to take her driver's test, saying that she is "her own vehicle", much to Doug's dismay. While Judy is riding on a unicycle, Doug tries to convince her otherwise, saying that it wouldn't make sense for her to refuse to talk about driving considering she has talked about it prior to the driver's test, but Judy later divulges that she didn't refuse to take the test, but actually failed it on her first try. So Doug tries to convince Judy to play the Dino Driver II arcade at the mall to change her mind. But she tells him that she would use the solar-powered roller skaters Mr. Dink offered her. When she uses the skates, however, she ends up crashing outside. So Judy decides to accept Doug's offer to play Dino Driver II at the mall, disguising herself as "Violet" wearing a purple wig from keeping her real identity clandestine from her friends.. But this does not plan well and she fails the game in every try. After thirty-five tries, Judy finally gets the hang of the game, but ends up losing once again. Doug thinks to himself that he would get his license before she did, for he is the 11th place scorer for the arcade game. Doug's imagination: Doug is driving the Dino Driver kart, with Patti in the passenger's seat. He narrowly avoids flowing through the lava in the road as the volcano erupts. Doug smugly laughs at the danger, and Patti reminds him of the two-mile wide canyon up ahead. So Doug uses the dragon wings to soar over the gap of the canyon and drives pass a dragon as well. He ends up jumping over the lava with the car and make it to the amusement park, with the Bumper Car Mania ride shown. Patti compliment Doug's driving skills, calling him a "Dino daredevil". When Patti comes around, she asks Doug if they are still going to the amusement park. Doug, desperately trying to keep it a secret from Judy, says they would and Patti leaves. As Judy almost completes the game, it tells her that she has to learn how to parallel park and she would win. Judy becomes frustrated because parallel parking was what failed her the test in the first place. She ends up losing, and Doug suggests that he and Patti should start pedaling to Bumper Car Mania. Doug's imagination: Doug and Patti are shown riding a bicycle through the rain, with Porkchop on Doug's shoulder and Patti sitting on the handle bars. Doug apologizes to Patti for not having Judy take the two to the amusement park, which closes by the time they approach it. As Doug stops, Patti and Porkchop fly out and land into the mud. Beebe is then shown in a red limousine asking Patti what happened. Patti gets on her feet and ask Beebe to give her a real ride home and save her from Doug, who she calls a loser. Patti hops inside the limousine with Beebe and they laugh as the vehicle drives away, leaving Doug staring back in embarrassment. Doug tells Judy not to quit yet. But Judy refuses to listen and forbids herself from taking the test again, saying that she is an actress, not a driver, which gives Doug an idea. So while Judy is driving along with Theda, Doug, and Porkchop, Doug tells her that he will give her a part to act out so she could concentrate. As Judy makes it on the open road, Doug tells her to imagine herself as a secret agent stealing a spy car from an enemy and she has to parallel park. Judy tells him that she needs motivation, thoughts, and meaning of the mission. So Doug gives her a role of a blind girl who refutes those who told her that she will never parallel park. But Judy reminds him that she can't drive while blind. While discussing how absurd Doug's plan to get her to act in order to do well on the driving test, Judy ends up causing road problems as she drives. When Doug gives Judy another role, Judy tells him to forget about it. Doug tells her that her license is mandatory for her and soon, he explains the reason why he wanted Judy to take her driving test, which is having her drive him and Patti to the amusement park. A furious Judy berates Doug for his devious plan and ends up parallel parking perfectly, much to her delight. After taking the driver's test, Judy takes Doug and Patti to the amusement park to ride Bumper Car Mania, where Judy bumps into other bumper cars continuously, taking driving too far. Category:Season 3 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop tossing paint at the screen